1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a display device, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of a display device using a display panel which is formed such that a plurality of display panels is formed on a large-sized mother board and, thereafter, the mother board is divided into individual display panels by cutting. The present invention, more particularly, relates to a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a demand for making a display device flexible has been increasing. The development of a plastic substrate made of a flexible base material which can cope with such a demand has been in progress. In the manufacture of an existing display device, more particularly to a liquid crystal display device, there has been adopted a so-called multiple-cell simultaneously manufacturing method in which, on one sheet of mother board (large-sized board or a large board) which uses glass as a base material, a thin film transistor (TFT) board on which a plurality of liquid crystal display panels are mounted, and a large-sized color filter (CF) board on which a plurality of liquid crystal display panels are mounted in the same manner are overlapped and adhered to each other and, thereafter, the overlapped large boards are cut into individual liquid crystal display panels.
Here, each liquid crystal display panel mounted on the TFT board includes a portion where terminals for electrical connection with an external power source are formed, that is, a so-called terminal portion. Accordingly, in cutting the CF board in the above-mentioned cutting operation, it is necessary to cut a portion of the CF board which faces the terminal portion without damaging the terminal portion.
Accordingly, in cutting the liquid crystal display panel which uses the glass substrate, flaws are formed on a back surface side of the glass, a force is applied to the substrate such that a tensile stress is applied to the flaw so as to grow the flaws on the substrate surface in the vertical direction and hence, the glass substrate is broken. That is, there has been adopted a method which is referred to as scribe cutting which makes use of high toughness of glass. However, with respect to a plastic board which exhibits excellent flexibility compared to glass, that is, which possesses low toughness, the application of the scribe cutting method is difficult and hence, it is necessary to develop a cutting method which replaces the scribe cutting method.